User blog:Uncleyoshi/Building the Nations
It goes on and on The white wall drips red The red follows a trail to a man Hanging, dripping the same colors as the wall The possibilities were endless Yet walls and heads hanging everywhere Bodies tossed and thrown Decapitation, castration was a requirement to continue on through this place But who would be willing to sacrifice their bodies? Why? Feelings scattered Full of sinners Bathed in blood they were Their vocal chords dangling from their mouths Who’s responsible for this atrocity? These sacrifices for the night Daylight has ceased to exist as these bodies lay hang Handles are arms Knobs are hands Shake a hand that was separated from its body So many knobs So many doors to try to open So many hands to shake What is this? I reach to open a door, it is moving The knob, the hand is alive This is getting perturbing Far beyond in the back A scientist A madman Creating this monster This insanity So I thought, not creating, dismantling another body was his creation Desecration, why was I the witness of this brutal view Sneaking and creeping in this house of death How did I come into this place of horror? A man came in; I quickly hid in a nearby closet I was peeking through small space in the door I left This was missing three fingers on both hands Half his head was caved in Walked in dragging another body This must be one of the assassins The body, I saw the face, it was carved out, like a pumpkin When suddenly I felt something on my back A look over my shoulder and closed eyes and blood dripping from the top of its head Another body fell on me I was being covered by these corpses, whose world am I in? How was I dragged into this? I want to wake up from this terrible dream, yet it isn’t a dream I feel each and every single thing that is happening These bodies, I cannot forget the texture they had The blood was spilling slowly, all over my body; soon it was covering my face So many bodies were coming down Confined, beginning to gag on the blood Beginning to feel the stench of these dead bodies This was occurring for a reason, was it my duty to warn the city of these evil doers? If I was responsible to save these innocent people then why am I being confined? Why am I covered by this stench? It felt I was starting to drink their blood Finally they stopped falling down onto me As soon as they did I struggled to get out So much weight on me I did not want to damage the bodies more than they were I got up, most of these bodies failed to have any heads Any fingers, some of them were just torsos I was beginning to become sick I looked out again and there was no one I decided to walk out and try to escape the door was chained down I find myself confined even worse now For I do not know how to escape I turn to a shriek Screams of terror coming from that room again I’ll never be the same after I escape from here I was terrified These people were alive They were being tortured alive Who were these mad men creating atrocities of this sort? I felt it was my job to get to the bottom of this To conclude this house of horror This asylum of terror I ran into another corridor I stayed quiet sneaking in and out of halls It was bigger than I thought I was beginning to feel lost Confusion rose through my veins even faster There was more than one room of live torture There were rooms of slicing Rooms of creating meat Packaged meat, but… it was of humans Was this a fabrication area of where I lived? The meat I ate, could’ve been of human? Is this what I’m getting from this? The thought passed through my head and I saw another door I cracked it open, put my face inside just far enough to see what was going on. This was one of the live rooms The person was still alive Struggling in a chair Arms wrapped down, a cloth in his mouth making him gag Must’ve been shoved down his throat A man emerged from another door in this office With a little saw in hand, I did not want to continue watching He walked slowly to him clutched his hand tighter on the saw The man clutched his hands onto the chair He closed his hands As if to know what was coming He beat him over the head with a closed fist, until he let go of his clenched hands He grabbed one finger, and slowly cut it off The pink cut around it Grabbed the skin and tore it off Screaming and gagging he was Removed the cloth from his mouth and yelled more Gargling Coughing and crying the blood dripped from the skeleton left of his finger ever so quickly A hammer was pulled from his belt He positioned the finger out words Hammered it off I was terrified each and every time clutching my hands to my mouth and controlling myself not to go inside I was a coward I didn’t save the man I could’ve done something and there he was being tortured No more thoughts he was taken from the chair thrown to the floor Kicked across the face Numerous times Yelping the man like a dog when it is mistreated They were treating these people worse than an animal As if they were trash He flipped his body over, grabbed a nail extended one arm out nailed his hand to the floor A loud yell was heard and echoed across the hall I was in Silence, crying, tears were hit hitting the floor Facing down the other hand was nailed Again the silence was repeated His legs were now tied together The back of his knees were stepped on Pushed down, a nail was hammered down in between them and the floor He could not struggle anymore A tube from the other side of the room was acquired; he ripped the back side of his pants with a knife, making a back-flap But not caring if he scarred his buttock Blood was squirted from the back end This tube, drilled to his rear end Sodomized him, and left him there tube sticking out The hammer came down at the top of the top drilling it deeper and making the man yell more and more. The mad man had a look of satisfaction, he was enjoying every moment of it He did not stop smiling since he started Next he grabbed his saw, cut the end piece leaving no way to grab the tube It seemed as he was done, if he was not I did not feel strong enough to continue watching I went on to the next room I continued my path looking for an escape, finding a dead end And hearing chatter from down the hall Another closet, I did not want to experience the bodies thrown on my body again I ran into another room shut the door Knowing I made noise I looked around for somewhere to hide A desk under the desk I went and hid there looking towards the door The chatter was getting closer They came in with a body threw it to the floor One of the shoes kicked the body straight across her face The arms were tied together, as well as the legs They kicked the head The body eventually came close to the desk where I was hidden I closed my eyes I did not know what to expect from this face I opened them They were staring directly at me Those green eyes, I’ll never forget them They told a story of deceit I wished to grab the body and rest her head upon my shoulder Tears came from her eyes The mouth was stapled shut Her cheeks were cut off Her hair blonde tips, rest was covered in her own blood They dragged her from her legs across the room This woman was nearly dead What they did next, so dreadful A knife, rusted, was taken and drilled into her left eye Carved around it And pulled it out Threw it at her This should’ve been it They should’ve been done, but no They undressed her, began to rape her All she did was lay there, she understood nothing was going to save her No one could save her She took it all and they left her naked, left the room Called for another man to finish the job I began to cry, this was not fair What was I to do? Why are we brought into this world of torture and lies? These lies and endless motions that create memories that last a lifetime Voices that never leave our minds, voices that create endless thoughts and imagination not worth anything Imaginations that making other things so much more complicated and dark Darkness fills us with so many lies anything that shines is taken away from us Lies fill our hearts and they become accustomed to them They become accustomed to these constant let downs Yet there are those few moments where we aren’t let down Where we are saved by those few who won’t lie to us Those few are special Only if they existed here, in this world of terror, those few would save all these people that are innocent I will prove once and for all I am one of those few saviors I ran quickly to the girl picked her up, took her to where I was hiding Found a knife Hid behind the door waiting for the man to come in As soon as the door opened It was the man who sodomized the weeping man on the floor I grabbed his face with my hand brought it straight to me and drilled the knife down his throat slammed the door Yanked the knife out of it and slit his neck His neck oozed more blood over my body I was covered in it now Completely from head to toe Dripping blood I was, not mine but his I stabbed him in the chest, where his so called heart was Carved it around slowly making him feel the pain he caused to so many, pulled it out and threw to the floor I walked out with knife in hand, locked the door behind me I feel the girl shall die, but she will not die with more suffering She suffered so much and I just laid there and watched her take it I ran to the nearest room with the intention to kill whoever was doing these atrocities When I reached for the door knob to open it I felt my hair being pulled back and I was dropped down to the floor Kicked across the rib cage and I felt one of them break I gasped for air He didn’t see the knife in my hand; I was able to stab his leg Dropped to the floor he went I opened the door Dragged him in there like the animal he was kicked him across the face multiple times ‘till I saw blood drip down from his head Continued to beat him with my fists, yelling how he was capable of doing such a gross thing Sat down and began to think How can this darkness fill us so much of hate? With hate that kills those around us Those that don’t deserve to feel our hate are the ones that are damaged the most Those loved ones are killed slowly and painfully on the inside Yet something’s will never change See when darkness takes over, it is hard to get rid of When pain is confused together with darkness it creates this loneliness in them Creates this insecurity, this sense of urgency to find yourself in another place Years go on and pass to get rid of your past Yet it continues in your heart, scars and wounds that never close completely Always tender they are hard to take care of Finding any little thing as an excuse to keep holding on to that past To keep that past as an excuse as to answer your reactions It is the cry of the martyr, the cry that they, us, we crave attention We are conditioned to want the attention of others Conditioned to naturally find hate easier as opposed to love Naturally destroy things and destroy ourselves in loathing others Loathing others, leads to our demise Demise of killing ourselves internally and whispering thoughts to ourselves in the dark Finding that there is confusion everywhere Those things that seem so irritating, failing to make sense I walked out of the room I looked to the side and the guy that I hid from at the beginning, was staring at me straight into my eyes He chuckles I try to run wraps his enormous arm around my neck, pulls me back and drops me to the floor This man was so big; I could not escape his grip My body was lying on the floor, this time there was no escaping Now I lay in another room, naked I was It was my turn to suffer and become food for others Food for those who love hate For I fill those who love with hate I see love as a weakness, but I see it as the strongest thing in life My thoughts are scattered Boiling water was dropped onto my bare body and I was burnt severely yelling I was Begging to be let go I couldn’t move I was tied to the floor He came and stepped on my back where I was burnt the most Cut my back and threw a liquid that burnt so much The worst pain in the world, crying I began to bleed from my nose The floor in front of me became red with blood I heard a swift charging; sure enough my head was kicked to the side My ear began to bleed, I felt them become moist never have I felt I began to become hysterical losing my mind Feeling desperate to leave I tried kicking only to find more pain in my back they burnt me, a shape This pain so unbearable like nothing else When things don’t seem to turn around Spitting everything out from my mouth My lungs trying to die faster since this slow painful psychotic dream never ends Music began to play This was a mental institute, music so terrifying that it sent chills down your body making you forget about the pain that was being accomplished on your own body These people were so sadistic Chaotic, and disturbing their pleasures My neck was going to be next I just knew it But I was wrong, I lived for much more Slowness in everything is much more painful Imagine yourself in a white room A white room with panels across that ooze with blood And a floor where it is completely painted in blood Fresh and old With the stench of corpses around Knowing that death will take you that day or night Realizing that fading away is inevitable No one is there for you in those moments of pain In these moments of clutching every moment of life that is left Those moments where you feel faint, as you fight death and his hand that is about to grab you and touch you I begin to love the taste of my own blood So much of it pours down Drinking it with the tip of my tongue The moment they pick me up They grab that dreaded hammer and hammer me to the left my face feels broken I crawl back up Beg for more; yell for more I’m beginning to love this pain They hammer my face down onto the floor I did not save the two I saw being tortured, I was a coward, I deserve every single last beating they have to give me Masochist I will stay to receive this torture ‘till I die They continue This time a knife slices across my legs I drop to the floor Yelling for them to continue To do their worst I snap out of it, I clench my fist swing at the first one Drop down to grab the knife and stabbed the other one who was beating me I manage to torture them To give them some of their own medicine Wrapping them in the wire they have in the room Rapidly, they yell for their lives They have never felt real pain and tonight they do I escape tonight I escape from this hell, I leave it all behind I leave my past What’s done is done Words that will not be forgotten anytime soon Yet they will For I have tasted blood, the blood won’t stop I’ll forget this all tonight After they die I blame them, I blame me, I blame us all for this tragedy Castrate them both slowly and make sure they suffer My eyes are gleaming at their pain I slash at their faces I see the blood going down to the floor I rush to their cheeks and lick them Making them disgusted of my actions Cutting the side of their ears and licking them more Asking for more blood I am They beg for me to stop And I continue my psychotic ways now I am the one to torture them To feed them to their families To pack their parts and deliver them personally myself I continue to cut them Carve into them Names of those I know, carve into them my name All over their bodies I proceed to cut them into small pieces Like processed meat they look at the end of this torture Their heads I will box; give them to the family after they have eaten their meat I am finally able to escape Their bodies has been cooked already In plates I visit the first family A wife alone I ask her to let me in, I have brought her food that her husband sent specially for her I watch her eat She says that it is a weird meat I continue looking on, not letting go of my sight on her eyes I ask to be excused I go to my vehicle Remove a box from the back, take it inside Set it on the table she eats on ask her to open it Whence she looks down I reach for the knife I used to kill him She opens it, she faints Faints and dies As soon as she began to fall down the knife was stuck into her chest swiftly Dropped down to the floor Cut her, left her slaughtered on the floor An animal they both were for allowing such things to occur I continued my way to the other house A wife, a young man wearing the uniform his father wore, he worked for them too This was sickening No conscious they had I watched them eat their dismembered family member this cold day They seemed to enjoy it Again A box I brought onto the table they ate in They both looked into it The wife was in shock dropped to her knees Her neck was sliced The young man made an attempt to attack me His eyes I gauged with my fingers And I drove my fingers deeper until I felt him bleed Until I felt the eyes slowly falling out Grabbed my knife pulled them out so they would dangle I wanted him to suffer I saw them all die This world of death Of sacrifice This world of torture is my world I created this all I am the one to kill all those scared To kill those stuck in the light To see the dark, to see the hate that exists in reality To those stuck in their past To leave their past by being tortured To know that much more painful things exist Things that have no importance in the past must be forgotten Leave the past where it is Continue your life Those who died were not killed in vain those who died were killed for sticking to their past They should have forgot and forgiven those who had hurt them Those who preach words But do not follow what they say the ones to die Yet alive I am, for I never let go of the past I keep it deep inside of me Because I came from the dead and from the ones that were dying I lived on I refused to go on to death I refused to hold deaths hand on the walk to his darkness I created my own Category:Blog posts